Première rencontre
by DameLicorne
Summary: Parfois, les choses ne se passent pas tout à fait comme on l'avait imaginé. Si tant est que l'on avait osé imaginé quoi que ce soit. Il en est ainsi d'une rencontre que Neville appréhendait... (Fic cadeau pour Asianchoose sur HPF, Noël 2012.)


Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils traversaient des couloirs et montaient des escaliers, ayant dédaigné l'ascenseur. Neville avançait sans hésiter. Après tout, il connaissait le chemin par cœur. Il cachait du mieux qu'il le pouvait sa nervosité. Pourtant, lorsque Hannah glissa sa main dans la sienne, il sursauta. Elle hésita à retirer sa main mais il resserra la sienne.

Elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Enfin non, bien sûr que non, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Mais il lui semblait qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Elle s'y efforçait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, en tout cas. Régulièrement, Hannah observait Neville à la dérobée. Il était de plus en plus tendu. Brusquement, il s'arrêta.

— C'est là, indiqua-t-il d'une voix atone.

Hannah leva les yeux. Salle Janus Thickey. Sans en prendre conscience, elle se mit à serrer davantage la main de Neville. Il prit une grande inspiration, avant d'entrer bravement dans la pièce. Ils se dirigèrent vers le fond de la salle. Hannah n'osait pas trop regarder autour d'elle, de crainte de paraître trop curieuse et irrespectueuse. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à côté des lits des Londubat, Neville lâcha sa main. Il s'approcha du mur et en tira deux chaises, qu'il installa face à ses parents, qui étaient assis. Il en désigna une à Hannah avant de s'asseoir sur l'autre.

— Bonjour Maman, bonjour Papa. Je vous ai amené de la visite. Elle s'appelle Hannah, Hannah Abbot. Je vous ai déjà parlé d'elle.  
— Bonjour madame Londubat, bonjour monsieur Londubat, salua-t-elle gentiment.  
— Hannah, appelle-les Alice et Frank, l'interrompit-il. Ils... Ils se sentent davantage concernés par leurs prénoms.  
Elle opina et reprit :  
— Bonjour Alice, bonjour Frank. Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

Neville fut ému par la sincérité qui transparaissait dans sa voix. De son côté, Alice avait levé la tête vers eux et les observait en la penchant légèrement sur le côté. Frank, qui chantonnait, s'était interrompu en les entendant parler. Il ne regardait pas dans leur direction mais souriait presque.

Neville leur donna des nouvelles de sa grand-mère. Il se mit ensuite à raconter les menus faits de sa semaine. Hannah commença par l'écouter mais elle remarqua rapidement que ses parents semblaient subjugués par ce qu'il leur disait. Elle se décida alors à intervenir, par petites touches. Donnant son avis sur ce qu'il disait, complétant ses informations.

Hannah s'aperçut qu'ils était particulièrement attentifs lorsqu'elle prononçait le prénom de Neville. Alors elle eut l'envie de leur raconter l'histoire de leur fils, du Neville qu'elle connaissait depuis ses onze ans, même si elle ne l'avait vraiment découvert qu'à quinze ans. Elle venait de finir de décrire avec enthousiasme comment il avait tranché la tête du serpent de Voldemort, lorsqu'Alice se mit à parler :  
— Jolie...  
— Oh, euh, trancher la tête du serpent, Maman ? s'étonna Neville.  
— Non... Fille... Jolie... prononça-t-elle avec hésitation, tout en regardant Hannah dans les yeux.

Celle-ci fut vivement émue par ce regard qui semblait vaciller, entre la douceur et la crainte. Neville les regarda l'une et l'autre, troublé. Il n'imaginait pas que les choses se passeraient ainsi. À vrai dire, il n'avait rien osé imaginer du tout.

Neville et Hannah parlèrent encore un moment à Alice et Frank. Lorsque celui-ci s'allongea sur son lit et se remit à fredonner, son fils remarqua :  
— Ils sont fatigués, Hannah, il est temps de les laisser se reposer. Au revoir Maman, au revoir Papa. Je reviendrai bientôt.  
— Au revoir Alice, au revoir Frank. Je suis très heureuse d'avoir fait votre connaissance.  
— Fille... rev... revi... reviendra ? demanda Alice.  
— Avec plaisir, si vous le voulez bien, répondit Hannah.

Et, spontanément, elle serra dans les siennes les mains d'Alice. Celle-ci se figea, tout d'abord, surprise, tandis que Neville retenait son souffle. Puis elle se mit à sourire, d'abord à Hannah, puis à Neville.  
— Jolie.  
— Oui, Maman, tu as raison, Hannah est très jolie.

En sortant de la salle Janus Thickey, Hannah glissa à nouveau sa main dans celle de Neville. Cette fois-ci, il ne sursauta pas mais la serra fort. Ils parcoururent plusieurs couloirs en silence avant qu'Hannah ose lui demander :  
— Ça va ?  
— Oui... Oui, ça va. C'est rare que Maman parle, tu sais... Je suis content qu'elle t'ait trouvée jolie.  
Hannah regarda Neville en souriant. Elle remarqua une larme sur sa joue et l'essuya tout doucement du bout des doigts. Il se mit à rire, gêné.

En sortant de l'hôpital, il lui suggéra :  
— Viens, allons nous promener du côté moldu. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer tout de suite.

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence, avant de parler de choses et d'autres. Après un temps de silence, Neville osa aborder le sujet qui le tenaillait.  
— Tu n'as pas été trop... perturbée... effrayée... par... eux ?  
— Oh, Neville, bien sûr que non ! Les pauvres, c'est vraiment terrible, ce qui vous est arrivé... soupira-t-elle en serrant ses mains entre les siennes.  
— J'aurais voulu que les choses se passent autrement, aujourd'hui...  
— Ma mère aussi a été victime des Mangemorts. J'aurais vraiment voulu te la présenter. Mais... c'est comme ça.  
Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras et serra tendrement.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils avaient repris leur promenade, Neville interpella sa petite amie, sur un ton hésitant.  
— Hannah ?  
— Oui ?  
— Tu... Est-ce que... Tvieumposé ?  
— Quoi ?  
Neville rougit, hésita avant de soupirer :  
— Je m'en doutais, que tu ne voudrais pas...  
— Neville, je n'ai pas compris ta question ! remarqua-t-elle en riant.  
— Ah ! Euh... Hannah... commença-t-il en serrant fermement sa main dans la sienne et en inspirant à pleins poumons, Hannah, tu veux m'épouser ?

La jeune fille s'arrêta, surprise, et se tourna vers son petit ami pour le regarder. Il était tout rouge et fixait ses pieds.  
— Oh ! Oh mais oui, bien sûr, Neville ! lui répondit-elle avec un large sourire.

Soulagé, il la regarda à son tour et son sourire acheva de le convaincre. Il ouvrit les bras et ils s'embrassèrent, heureux.


End file.
